lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Nosso Amigo Comum
"}} Nosso Amigo Comum é o último romance completo escrito por . O livro é amplamente creditado como sendo o mais desafiador que Dickens produziu e é conhecido por seu final aparentemente apressado. O romance é sobre o filho de um magnata que deve casar com uma mulher específica para ter direito à fortuna de seu pai. Ele evita isso, vai embora e é presumido afogado, o que não é verdade. Ele retorna com uma nova identidade, é contratado por uma empresa relacionada com a de seu pai, casa com a mesma mulher por seu próprio mérito e não pela riqueza de seu pai, e somente depois, assume sua verdadeira identidade e recebe sua fortuna. Em Lost No episódio final da Segunda Temporada, "Live Together, Die Alone", é revelado que Desmond carregava consigo uma edição do livro em capa dura Our Mutual Friend que é mantida fechada com faixas de borracha, com a inteção apenas de ser aberto e lido no último momento antes de morrer. Provavelmente sabendo do significado do livro para ele, Penelope colocou uma carta do seu amor e devoção eterna no livro, com a intenção que Desmond lesse em seu maior momento de desespero quando encarcerada na prisão miltar. No entanto, ele não achou a carta lá, já que havia deixado o livro no depósito da prisão jundo com os seus pertences, os quais ele não recebeu até a sua libertação. No Cisne, ele finalmente achou e leu a carta dela quando abriu o livro para ler pois estava desejando o suicídio após viver anos no abrigo. É revelado que esse momento aconteceu ao mesmo tempo em que John Locke também estava em desespero e batendo fortemente na escotilha no final da Primeira Temporada, no episódio "Deus Ex Machina". A combinação da descoberta dessa carta e da aparição de Locke aparentemente salvaram a sua vida, já que ele rejeitou o suicídio. Desmond também escondeu a Chave de Emergência nesse livro. Na Segunda Temporada, episódio "Orientation", quando o Computador foi danificado, ele também procurou pelo livro antes do computador ser finalmente consertado. hardbound copy of Our Mutual Friend]] Outras semelhanças e temas coincidentes Our Mutual Friend, como LOST, tem uma profunda sugestão - um senso de que há algo mais além do que os nossos olhos vêem. Mas, como LOST, há também algo como uma história muito ampla, na qual surgem mais possibilidades imaginativas do que as que são preenchidas. Procurando no lixo Our Mutual Friend inicia com uma descrição de Gaffer Hexam e sua filha Lizzie, que estão a procura de corpos afogados no rio Tâmisa. Hexam pega os objetos de valor dos corpos antes de rebocá-los para a costa. Procurar nos corpos está em todo lugar em LOST, é claro, mas há uma paralela específica com “Whatever the Case May Be", quando Sawyer tira a carteira de um cadáver e Kate acha na água, ou em “Born to Run", quando Kate acusa Sawyer de roubar um cadáver. Hexam justifica suas ações ao perguntar “O dinheiro tem alguma utilidade para um cadáver?”. De modo semelhante, Sawyer explica que um morto não precisa de dinheiro. (Em um ato seguinte de “procurar no lixo,” Kate e Jack cavam até o comandante de novo para achar a sua carteira por causa da chave.) Pais e filhas Quase todo relacionamento de alguma importância (exceto pelos dois “casos de amor”: John Harmond, o “our mutual friend” do título, e Bella Wilfer; Eugene Wrayburn e Lizzie Hexam) gira em torno de pais e filhas. O romance inicia com Hexam, o homem que procura no lixo, e sua filha, Lizzie. Depois que seu pai morre, Mirah (um judeu santificado, personagem que Dickens parece ter criado para refutar ataques de anti-Semitismo levantados contra ele em relação à Oliver Twist) se torna um segundo pai para Lizzie. A nemesis de Hexam é um homem chamado Rogue Riderhood cujo único parente é uma filha, Pleasant Riderhood. Bella Wilfer (a mulher que Harmond deve se casar) ama somente seu pai (ela realmente não gosta de sua mãe e irmã) até que conhece Harmon e os Boffins. Mr. Boffin que meio que adota Bella se torna seu segundo pai. Lizzie se torna amiga de uma jovem garota chamada Jenny Wren (nome real Fanny Cleaver, também referida como a “Costureira de vestidos de bonecas”) que é o único suporte do seu pai alcóolatra (que ela chama de sua “Criança má”). O pai de John Harmon repudiou suas duas crianças: a irmã de Harmon (que está morta) e talvez o próprio Harmon. (Se isto for verdade ou não, não está claro, pois há diversas versões de sua vontade em jogo.) Georgiana Podsnap é também manipulada por seu pai. Pais e filhas são também um abundantes em LOST: Kate, Sun, Shannon, Claire, Penny; todas elas tiveram problemas semelhantes relacionamentos pai/filha. Na realidade, mães são, na maioria, estranhamente ausentes ou realmente desimportantes em ambos Our Mutual Friend e LOST. Mutualidade O título de Our Mutual Friend (Nosso amigo em comum) refere-se à John Harmond que aparece em duas tramas paralelas menores. Em algum ponto, dois homens se conheem e percebem que ambos conhecem a mesma pessoa; um se refere a ele como “nosso amigo em comum.” Dickens fortemente sugeste no livro as interconexões das pessoas (e narrativas). Alguns leitores argumentam que essa é uma crítica de Dickens à rígida estrutura de classes que definia e sociedade inglesa no século 19; outros dizem que esse tema de conexões e mutualidade é influenciado por Darwin. Essa “mutualidade”, a miríade de conexões e relações desse romance, parecem muito com metáforas de LOST: nós igualmente vemos pessoas de uma trama reaparecem na história de outra pessoa. Quão significantes esses amigos em comum são, permanece para ser descoberto. Lixo A trama de Our Mutual Friend gira em torno de diversas pilhas de lixos misteriosos, chamadas de montes de areia, que são a fonte da fortuna do pai de John Harmon. Quem ganha esses montes é a maior preocupação da trama. (Há diversos testamentos flutuando em volta, um dos quais está na realidade enterrado em um monte de areia.) Os montes são eventualmente demolidos, mas nós nunca aprendemos exatamente do que eles são feitos. (Um crítico, Humphrey House, especula que excremento humano era parte deles.) Esses montes, como as fuselagens de LOST e todo o lixo que a queda gerou e que se aninham na praia, são ambos misteriosos e assustadores. Estrutura narrativa Henry James chamou o romance Vitoriano de “Monstro caído e solto.” Our Mutual Friend preenche esse requisito. É solto e caído como qualquer coisa que Dickens escreveu. (Ele parece ter conseguido fugir disso em alguma parte da segunda metade.) Nós ainda não sabemos se LOST também vai ficar solto e caído ou se seu final será coerente com todas as questões respondidas e finais soltos bem amarrados. Também, é interessante notar que Dickens publicou Our Mutual Friend escrevendo em série sob pressão do tempo (ele não era caracteristicamente fechado para datas de entrega com esse romance). Semelhantemente, é claro, LOST é escrito e produzido em série, com uma audiência faminta por mais. Inspiração Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse mencionam em NY Times article que eles pegaram a idéia de usar o livro a partir de uma entrevista com o escritor John Irving. Irving tinha dito que ele queria que Our Mutual Friend fosse o último livro que lesse antes de morrer. Lindelof e Cuse também sentiram que eles poderiam relacionar pessoalmente com o que Charles Dickens passou como escritor. Como Cuse disse: "Ele estava escrevendo capítulo após capítulo para jornais. Nós frequentemente pensamos: 'Quando Dickens sabia que eles estavam escrevendo suas histórias? Quanto delas já estava planejado, e quanto estava voando pelo assento de suas calças porque ele tinha que escrever outro capítulo? Nós respeitamos o que ele passou." Dickens, na realidade, tinha planos bem elaborados para os capítulos de Our Mutual Friend. Ele tinha que produzir exatamente 32 páginas de texto impresso por mês. E ele trabalhou previamente o que iria em cada "número" (publicação) mensal do livro. No epílogo da novela, ele ofereceu alguma argumentação para como os leitores poderiam reunir a complicada trama que toma um extenso período de tempo. Veja também *Referências à Obras Literárias *Carta da Penelope Links Externos *[http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/883 Download Our Mutual Friend on The Gutenberg Project] Category:Referências Culturais Category:Itens Category:Livros